


Stars In His Eyes

by urfavepisces



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 00:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urfavepisces/pseuds/urfavepisces
Summary: A short but sweet moment between Kory and Dick.





	Stars In His Eyes

His voice is soft but his eyes are anything but and she _hates_ it. Kory knows that seeing the kids hurt, is something that breaks Dick.

She didn’t before. Then the night they defeated Trigon happened and he saw how Rachel’s father had brought her to the brink of her own self destruction.

He cried that night and Kory held him in her arms while the two teenagers were asleep at their feet on the large bed. That night they stayed in a five star hotel in downtown, Dick didn’t argue when Kory suggested it instead he’d managed a smile remembering the very first night the four had spent together.

But his eyes said it all. And Kory wondered if he was born with stars in them the way they sparkled when he looked at her always fascinated her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! I posted this on tumblr a few days ago and I was surprised by the reception because it's so short. I wrote it while editing my Titans fic I posted a couple days ago but I don't think it would fit well in with what I was trying to accomplish. I hope ya'll like it (:


End file.
